narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992
Bilder schießen So hier können dann die anfragen mit für bilder hin, aber einen wunsch hätte ich da noch, könntet ihr dazu immernoh die nr der folge nennen, das ersparrt mir ne menge suche^^Ernie1992 13:56, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Das hier hab ich grad entdeckt, das ist ja noch schwarz-weiß. Das ist während Inos und Sakuras Kampf bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung. Machst du das noch? Ninjason 15:44, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) *Machst du das hier, wenn du daran vorbeikomst ohne Schrift? Ninjason 20:28, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Machst du mir ein Upload vom Anime-Äquivalent des Kapitel 89, Seite 13, bitte? Das müsste Folge 51 sein. Ninjason 15:02, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Und bitte noch eines von Jiraias Schriftrolle, die er Gerotora vor Pain gibt. Ninjason 15:39, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) **Die Schriftrolle ist im Manga 370 auf Seite 08-09 perfekt zu sehen. Kannst du das bitte in HQ schießen? Ach quatsch, schau mal, da haben wir doch schon ein gutes Bild: hier. ..::Aeris::.. 14:11, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Könntest du noch ein Bild von dem erwachsenen Hiruko schießen, und das als "Bild2" in seinen Steckbrief packen? ..::Aeris::.. 10:34, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, vielleicht bei seinem Tod, obwohl ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass er da ziemlich panne aussah. Vielleicht gibts ja auch ein gutes bei der Szene, wo er Kakashi im Wald trifft, oder so. ..::Aeris::.. 10:39, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ------------------ *Da du dich ja um die Bilder zu kümmern scheinst wollte ich dich fragen ob du mir ein paar Bilder geben könntest. Ich will versuchen den Artikel über Utakata (Jinuchuuriki) ein bisschen aufzubauen. Dafür bräuchte ich ein paar Bilder. # wo er in seiner Kirigakure Uniform mit seinem Meister drauf ist # wo er zum ersten Mal auf Hotaru trifft # wo er auf die Pain-Körper trifft. Wäre nett wenn du mir die geben könntest. Achja ich werd noch 2 neue Profilbilder als Auswahl für das erste Profilbild von ihm in seiner Diskussion tun damit man sich entscheiden kann welches besser ist da mir das aktuelle irgendwie nicht gefällt.--Icis Leibgarde 13:12, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für die Hilfe kannst dir die fertige Arbeit hier an sehen: Utakata (Jinchuuriki) Wenn du selbst noch ein paar Bilder hinzufügen willst, kannst du es ruhig machen.--Icis Leibgarde 16:20, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ----------------- Manga486 was tobi tatsächlich sagt ist: "vor dem krieg..." - also sowas wie "noch vor dem krieg sollte ich... bla, bla" was der onemanga version entspricht. ob er aber einsammeln oder rausnehmen sagt weiß ich leider nicht. schätze aber das zweite ist hier nicht wichtig, denn ob das rinnegan rausnehmen oder einsammeln ist in dieser situation das gleiche, denn tobi muss eh erst zu nagatos leiche um sich die augen zu besorgen, denn erst dann kann er sie rausnehmen um sie einzusammeln ^^ von einer chance war auch nicht die rede, also onemanga version passt hier besser. Johnny/ジョニ一 03:16, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) AdM Denkst du noch hier dran? Ninjason 17:07, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- hi ernie, hönntest du hier: Shishi Heikou die bilder erneuern, vor allem ist da noch ein bild ausm manga drin. und noch hier: Raiton Ken no Jutsu das bild vom kampf kirabi vs sasuke, kannst ja ein passenderes bild von bee wie er raiton in sein schwert leitet finden. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:59, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- ernie! warum setzt du die alten bilder zurück wo ich schon neue hatte? ich mach mir mühe und tue die neuen, besseren und passenderen bilder rein und du machst sie weg! hör auf, alter Johnny/ジョニ一 17:27, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :wegen jiraiya und itachi sag ich nichts, da hast du auch die bilder mit der besseren quali hochgeladen... das könntest du aber auch bei den anderen tun anstatt sie ersetzen, denn narutos alte bild passt miner meinung nach viel weniger als das neue! fakt ist, dass dort die zeichnung von ihm als charakter besser gelungen ist, und wie gesagt du kannst ja dieses bild in einer besseren HQ hochladen. zu kakashi: na das alte bild ist ja nicht nur von quali her schlechter, sondern auch von der zeichnung her: dsa neue bils ist tausendmal besser und dort ist es den animemchern mal gelungen kakashi so zu rüberbringen wie er jetz im manga dargestellt wird - die linien sind präzise korrekt, nicht wie bei dem alten "erbärmlichen" bil aus dem alten naruto wo er lächerlich aussieht. und die atmosphäre: was ist daran so schlecht? nur, dass es bissel dunkler ist, ist es nicht schlechter. fakt ist, dass das alte bild nunmal scheiße ist.und wir sollen uns doch bemühen dem charkter entsprechene bilder reinzustellen. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:48, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ich nheme nicht mit absicht grimmeige bilder, nur ist dieses (sehr gut gezeichnete) war das beste as ich kriegen konnte. ABER... warum sollte er nicht grimmi sein, jedenfalls finde ich ollte naruo nicht ständig auf den bildern lachen sondern bisschen ernter erscheinen, denn wir stellen hier die bilder nicht für 12 jährige rtl 2 zuschauer rein. naruto hat nichts zu lachen zur zeit, was soll diese ständige "friede-fruede-eierkuchen" stimmung? man, es sollte endlich mal sisschen seriösität in die artikel gebracht werden. naruto ist kein "dragon-ball-yugioh-pokemon-was auch immer" scheiß! Johnny/ジョニ一 20:07, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) mit photoshop ^^ zuerst hab ich den hintergrund erstellt (aus dem himmel da) dann füge ich ein bild vom chara und mit history-brush entferne dann das was ich nicht brauche und an der stelle bleibt dann dieser hintergrund. hab mich jetzt hingesetzt, mach es für alle in 489 in farbe erschienen charas. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:20, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) hä? ist amaterasu jetzt kein dou-jutsu? schließlich kann man es nur mit augen entstehen lassen. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:45, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ja, aber tsukuyomi ist z.B. eindeutig ein dou-jutsu und ist ja kein sharingan selbst, sondern wird auch mit dem sharingan erscheffen. und bei susanoo steht auch dou-jutsu. was aber sehr wichtig ist! - die augen: sharingan, byakugan, rinnegan,... als dou-'jutsu' zu beschreiben ist falsch, denn das sind nur die bezeichnungen der augen. die namen der augen machen selbst ja kein jutsu! klar, im manga wird es so genannt und auch so defeniert, deshalb ist es schon richtig. aber jutsu, die mit einem dou-jutsu, wie z.B. das sharingan, erschaffen werden müssen dann doch auch dou-jutsu bleiben. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:08, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bilder hab da mal ne frage *g* also erstmal eine erklärung: meiner meinung schaut das ziemlich sche**e aus, wenn die bilder von charaktere unterschiedliche größen haben! schau dir mal bitte z.b. Suna Charaktere an. die bilder haben alle unterschiedliche propertionen und das layout leidet darunter! wäre es möglich dass wir "profilbilder" alle mit einer größer hochladen die sagen wir durch 100 x 100 teilbar ist? mit irfanview könnte man die dateien angleichen... so nun zu deinem: du meinnst du hast die bildernamen alle in einer textdatei geschrieben oder??? also des meinst du mit übersichten??? Ja so eine Ansicht gibt es: Spezial:Unbenutzte Dateien. Dort seh alle Bilder. Problem ist bei dir, dass du PNGs hochladest! Wenn du z.B. ein profilbild ersetzt (jpg mit png), wir aber das jpg noch in einem anderem Artikel benutzen, taucht es dort nicht auf. es muss also gewehrleistet sein, dass das alte bild in keinem anderem artikel mehr benutzt wird. dann seh ich es dort. du willst alle dateien einzeln hochladen??? ich hätte die möglichkeit 10 dateien aufeinmal gleichzeitig hochzuladen als admin :_) Gruß -=trunX=-'''(Diskussion) 11:41, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) aso du meinst die übersichtsseiten als textdatei so dass du nur einfach nur die Seite durch das ersetzen kann. alles klar (vergiß aber bitte nicht die bilder auf thumbs|150px zu reduzieren, denn bei manchen stehts ned dabei)! wenn du alle jpgs ersetzt und rausnimmst, hab ich kein problem damit. ich finde sie dann dort alle ;) also die breite für die Steckbriefe ist auf 200px gesetzt. wenn wir alle 500 x 500 hätten wäre es wahrscheinlich auch null problem. aber du redest von Anime Bilder (HD Quali) oder? Wenn wir jetzt z.B. Bilder aus dem Manga haben, sollten wir auch ein Größe haben, die die gleichen Propertionen wie im Anime haben. deswegen meinte ich bilder hochladen die durch 50 x 50 teilbar sind und HÖHE gleich BREITE sind. Das problem sehe ich wohl bei der '''Höhe: ein Bild von 500 x 500 wird mit auf 150px anders dargestellt wie ein bild 500 x 650. Bei einem Bild von 600 x 600 sollten wir wohl weniger das problem haben! wir sollten uns halt einfach mal darauf einigen wie groß die standardmäßig sein sollten. ah is blöd zum erkären, hoffe du verstehst meinen ansatz ^^ 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:26, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ernie... kannst du auch bitte zu Oyone und Kumadori die bilder auf HQ erneuern. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:44, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :danke ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 22:14, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) warum gehen die änderungen verloren? kannst doch alles so umändern wie es jetzt ist. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:51, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :achso, okay... dann informiere mich wenn du mit übersichten fertig bist, damit ich die nötigen techniken "wieder" ^^ unspoilern kann. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:27, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich hab heute schon alles nötige geändert. oder hast du wieder alles umgestellt? übrigens, die 491 spoiler sind da, falls es dich interessiert. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:32, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ernie, sag mal, wo hast du die namen der jutsus von hiruko her? Johnny/ジョニ一 11:38, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ach, der film ist ja draußen! na dann geh ich den erstma schön anschauen ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 11:45, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) wo kann man im i-net den film mit jap. untertiteln gucken? wenn du es weißt. und ist heißt dieses jutsu nun Ranton: Rankiryuu oder Ranton Ougi: Rankiryuu? oder sinds 2 verschiedene? Johnny/ジョニ一 11:54, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- warum setzt du diesmal wieder das neue, bessere bild von kakashi zurück!? es ist schließlich ein lichtbild - alle farben sind korrekt und die zeichnung ist perfekt! Johnny/ジョニ一 19:32, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) was soll da mit den farben nicht stimmen!??? die sind alle richtig... klar, steht er nicht im sonnenlicht, aber im normalen licht - da ist absolut alles in ordnung. und was wichtiger ist, die zeichnung ist sehr gut - das sollte zu 90% zählen, nicht die lichtverhältnisse. ich ändere das bild wieder. also, wenn du dann ein besseres bils als dieses finden solltest, dann lade es auf der dissi hoch um zu sehen obs besser ist! ändere es nicht wieder mutwillig nach deinem geschmack wieder zurück. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:45, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) absolut keine ahnung was das sein soll :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 00:25, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) du meinst wohl dieses kanji 风 ...wie es genau gelesen wird weiß ich nicht, aber dieses kanji kommt, gaube ich, auch vom wind - kaze kanji　風 (fuu). es könnte vllt einfach die vereinfachte form des　風 kanji sein. aber wie gesagt, genau weiß ichs nicht. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:17, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ja, ich kanns probieren. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:31, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich muss dich leider enttäuschen - das was du da hast ist nicht der film mit jap. subs, also RAW, sondern mit chinesischen subs ^^ wie du bei kuchiyose soutouja jetzt sehen kannst, sieht es dort ein wenig anders aus (japanisch) als auf deinem bild auf chinesisch. aber manche kanji passen trotzdem noch, aber wie gesagt nicht alle. bei soutouja muss steht jetzt die richtige jap. schreibweise drin, da sie "Summoning: double-headed snake" bedeutet, also haut hin. bei dakoumou wird die jap. schreibweise wohl ganz anders aussehen als die bei dir im film, aber welche genau es richtig sein soll weiß ich auch nicht - soll also erstma ohne jap. schreibweise bleiben. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:14, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- Ernie, der Genitiv hat kein Apostroph, nur in Ausnahmen. Ninjason 16:25, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) also ich nicht ^^ aber übersetzt heißt es in kanji 金剛石 ...wie es genau gelesen wird, weiß ich leider nicht. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:13, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- markierst du die Datei Bild:PainK7.jpg bitte nicht zum Löschen? die will ich für meine Seite behalten. Ninjason 17:37, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :hm... ich muss mir das bild nochmal im anime ansehen. ich glaub aber eher nicht. ansonsten sag ich nochmal bescheid. Danke dir. Ninjason 17:57, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) hi ernie, könntest du bitte dieses bild erneuern: Datei:TeamTaka.jpg ist leider immer noch ein mangabild. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:58, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ach klar, das ist egal. ersetze es einfach mit einem animebild von diesem team, egal welchem. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:23, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC)